Composite materials have been made for many years by combining generally two dis-similar materials to obtain beneficial properties from both. A true composite is unique because the interaction of the component materials provides the best properties and characteristics of both components. Many types of composite materials are known. The use of a reinforcing fiber produces a range of materials and, under the correct conditions, can form a true polymer composite. In contrast, a simple filled polymer, with additive or filler, cannot display composite properties. Fillers are often simple replacements for a more expensive component in the composition.
Substantial attention has been paid to the creation of composite materials with unique properties. Fiber reinforced polymer materials such as glass reinforced (GFR) polyvinyl chloride (PVC) have been developed for a variety of end uses. Developing such materials have faced difficult barriers. In order to obtain significant modulus properties, a composite needs to maximize the reinforcing fiber loading. Highly filled composite materials cannot be easily made without thermal depolymerization of the polymer and accompanying hazards of fire and toxic gasses. In the past the polymers have been stabilized using additive materials. Without improved modulus, GFR composites are not fully suited to many demanding structural end uses. Rahrig et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,627 and Kenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,145 teaches that useful GFR is made by combining glass fiber, polyvinyl chloride, a reactive coupler and a stabilizer to prevent dehydrohalogenation. Lee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,840 discloses a profile extruded article made of fiber reinforced polymer of vinyl-chloride monomer with amino coupling agents and other additives. Beshay U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,341 discloses cellulose fiber composites. D'Souza US Pat Pub 2005/0238864 discloses glass bubble composites that can contain some fiber. As a whole, the glass fiber and other fiber composites, while disclosing high fiber loadings, have not been able to achieve much greater than 50 vol. % fiber and are commonly less than 30 vol. % in polymer composite materials.
While a substantial amount of work has been done regarding fiber reinforced polymer composite materials. A substantial need exists for a composite material that has improved processing at high fiber loadings and improved structural properties.